


Back For You

by brainstorm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And More Fluff, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, niam AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall surprises Liam by coming home early for Christmas.</p><p>(or the one where Niall tells Liam he won't be home for christmas and gave him lots of presents and then a big surprise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back For You

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for a prompt I was given, I wanted to wait until Christmas but I just couldn't, I hope you enjoy this! (: x

It was December 20th when Liam woke up to the sound of his phone ringing on his nightstand. He turned around and covered his face with his pillow until it stopped ringing. He let out a sigh and intended on going back to sleep when the phone started ringing loudly again. He groaned. Whoever was calling him during his holidays this early in the morning was going to be received with a ‘FUCK YOU’ once he pick up.

He changed his mind quickly as he grabbed his phone and saw the caller I.D. and a big smile appeared on his face.

“Hi, babe.” He asked with his still groggy voice.

He heard the other person chuckling, “were you still asleep?”

“Yeah… why are you calling so early?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s almost noon there, babe.”

Liam frowned and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 11:40am. “Shit.” He groaned. “Well, I’m on holidays so I’ve got nothing better to do than lying in bed all day until you come home. Only three days!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah… we need to talk about that, I’ve got some bad news.”

Liam found himself frowning again and sat straight on the bed, “what do you mean bad news?”

“I, uhm… I won’t be able to make it home for Christmas, Li. I’m sorry.” The voice came weak, as if the person was afraid of how Liam would react.

Liam didn’t say anything for a minute.

“Li…? Are you still there?”

“Yeah… yeah. Why?”

“My manager wants me to do some Christmas promos and stuff, says it’ll be good for my career and yeah… I told him I wanted to go home but he said I signed a contract and lots of legal stuff and I’m so sorry, Liam, I wanted to go back home so bad.” The voice was softening more and more as he kept talking.

Liam sighed, “It’s alright.” He said, more to himself, “you’ll still make it for New Year’s, right?”

“I hope so, yeah.”

“Then, just one more week. Ten days, Ni, we can wait ten more days, can we?”

Niall sighed on the other side of the line, “I guess we can. Just one thing, yeah?”

“What is it?”

“Don’t stay in the house all day until I come home, yeah? And I really hope you already put the Christmas tree and decorated the house. You did, right?”

“I, uh- yeah, of course I did, Ni.”

“You liar! You didn’t, Liam! I want you to get your cute ass out of that bed and get to it now!”

Liam sighed, “but what’s the point? You’re not here!”

“Liam.” Niall’s voice sounded serious. “You get to it.”

“Alright, alright. Don’t get bossy.” Liam said as he started to get out of the bed.

“Good.” He said and Liam could almost see him smiling through the phone. “Now, I need you to be home everyday at midnight starting today until Christmas day, can you do that?”

“I don’t think I’ve got somewhere else to be. Why though?”

“You’ll see.” Niall said and Liam could almost see him smirking. “Gotta go, Li, I’ll see you soon, yeah? I love you.”

“Alright. Love you too, Ni.” He answered and then the line was dead.

Liam fell on the bed again and let out a deep sigh.

Niall has been on tour for almost four months right now. He was an upcoming musician so his manager was doing everything he could so Niall could make it big. They’ve been together for a couple of years now and Liam couldn’t be happier for his boyfriend when he was told he was going to do and American and European tour, but he didn’t think being apart for so long would make things so difficult for him. Sometimes it was almost unbearable, how he missed him, how he wished he could buy a plane ticket and go wherever he was but Niall always told him not to waste his money on him, and to be honest, Liam didn’t even have that much money, he was still studying, and that was actually how he met Niall, in college. They started as friends but it slowly turned into something more and well, here they are now. But then again, he was more than happy for Niall to be living his dream, he knew how bad Niall wanted to sing.

After (finally) getting up the bed, he took a warm shower as it was winter and it was cold as fuck, and then had some breakfast before calling Harry to come over to help him decorate the flat as Niall told him. Plus, he could use some company.

Harry was there with him for lunch and then they spent the rest of the afternoon put up his Christmas tree and decorating it, then the flat. Liam told him how Niall had called in the morning to tell him he wouldn’t be home for Christmas. Harry just sighed and patted him in the back and murmured a “sorry, bro” and then kept on doing whatever they were doing. By the time it was almost night, the flat was covered in Christmas ornaments and lights.

Harry didn’t stay for dinner, he had to go back to his flat and feed his two flatmates who couldn’t cook for shit. Liam complained that he couldn’t either, which wasn’t completely a lie, he was really bad at cooking but hey, he could handle himself, at least he tried. Harry had told him to come over to his for dinner with the rest of the boys but Liam shook his head and told him Niall had asked him to be home every night at midnight for… for what? He didn’t know, but if the blonde asked, then he was going to do it.

He ended up having some take out because he really didn’t feel like cooking. When did he? But today even less. Niall’s news made him sad.

After dinner he sat on the sofa on the living room with a blanket and wrapped himself with it and flicked through the channels and ended up watching some Christmas movie with a love story as a background.

He didn’t even notice when he fell asleep until he was woken up by the bell ringing. He was confused at first but then remembered what his boyfriend told him. He rubbed his eyes for a second and stood up, unwrapping his body from the blanket and went to open the door.

He opened the door and no one was there. He looked to the right and to the left. No one. He looked down to find a bouquet of flowers and a pine shaped chocolate box. Where the fuck do you buy pine shaped chocolate boxes?

He lifted them from the floor and took them inside. He saw a card hanging from the bouquet.

 _‘I’m so sorry. ): I miss you and love you so much. x, Niall.’_ Was writing on the card in Niall’s neat handwriting. Did he send the card from wherever country he was so it could be put together with the flowers? Oh well.

Liam took his phone and called Niall. The line beeped three times before he answered.

“Liam?”

“Do you think I am a girl or something?” Liam asked, faking a serious voice.

“I- you didn’t like it? I’m sorry, I thought you would and-“

“Niall, I love it.” Liam cut him, “I was just joking.” He added and could hear Niall letting a deep breath.

“Thank God, I almost die for a minute.” He said and Liam laughed.

“Are you going to send me these every night?”

“I don’t know, that’s a surprise.”

“Nooooo, you know I hate surprises! Tell me?”

“Nope.”

“Tell me? Please?”

“No, Li, I’m not telling you,” he laughed, “but hopefully you’ll like tomorrow’s one.”

“I’m pretty sure I will-“ he stopped talking when he heard someone calling Niall’s name on the other side of the line, “you gotta go” he sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Niall mumbled. “We’ll talk tomorrow, yeah? After your present.”

“Why do you get to send me things and I don’t?” he asked pouting even though the blonde couldn’t see him.

“Liam, I can see you pouting through the phone,” Niall told him and Liam laughed, he knew him too well, “because I’m the one who won’t be there for Christmas so I’m trying to mend it.”

“You don’t have to.” Liam told him softly.

“I know, but I want to.” Niall said and someone was yelling at him again, “gotta go, love you, yeah?”

“Love you too, nine days!”

And when they hung up, Liam went to put the flowers in a base and then put it on the coffee table on the living room.

That night he went to bed with a smile on his face. Niall was literally the cutest.

*

The day after was spent pretty much the same as the day before. Only instead of decorating the flat, he took the time to go the groceries and bought food because he was literally running out of _everything_. He even wanted to have breakfast but there was no milk! _‘What the hell, Liam, you’re being irresponsible, Niall wouldn’t like that’_ he thought to himself.

During the afternoon he got to put in order some paper work, he knew it was holidays but he was bored and he needed something to take his mind off things before he went crazy because of boredom.

This time he didn’t fell asleep, so he was almost bouncing around the flat at midnight until the bell rang and he ran to the door and opened it just to find a single cd on the floor. He frowned and got inside the flat again, cd in hand.

He put it right on his laptop and opened the single track on it. Niall’s voice ringing through his ears.

 _“So, uhm… I’m not sure how this is going to sound but I wanted you to listen to it before someone else could. I wrote it a couple of days ago and uhm- yeah, I hope you like it.”_ Niall’s voice said and sounded nervous, just like every time he sang to Liam. The older boy never knew why, he loved Niall’s voice, and he loved it when he sang directly to him.

He heard Niall clearing his voice before simple chords on guitar started sounding, he could imagine him sitting in a hotel room, recording it to send it to Liam and saying “no, no, this sounds terrible, I hate it” to himself. He smiled to himself just as the voice started singing.

_“Lights go down and the night is calling to me, yeah, I hear voices singing songs in the street…”_

Niall’s voice was so beautiful, and also conflicting, he was so loud when he spoke, just as when he laughed (the blonde’s laugh was probably one of his favorite things about him), but whenever he was singing, he sounded so small, so fragile, like an angel.

_“I love this feeling that right now, I wish you were here with me, ‘cause right now, everything is new to me…”_

He wasn’t sure if the song was about him, but more about the relationship they had, being apart for so long, and he knew, he could completely relate to Niall’s nights, lying alone in bed thinking about him, because that was exactly what he did at home. He missed holding him in his arms, missed his voice, his eyes, his touch, he missed him in general and it was fucking difficult to deal with that.

He had completely gave himself to the song that he didn’t realize until the guitar slowly stopped sounding and he heard some shifting around and Niall’s voice again.

 _“I was supposed to edit that but then I remembered you always said that you liked my voice better when it was just like that, without editing or anything. So I hoped you liked that because now I am too lazy to edit it or do something about it.”_ a soft giggle could be heard and then silence. Liam even thought the track was over but then he head Niall’s soft voice again, but it sounded more like an exhaled breathe, _“I miss you so much, Li, I love you.”_ And just like that, the track was over.

He took his phone in his hand and dialed Niall’s number at the speed of light. And it wasn’t until Niall’s voice answered, that he realized that a tear was running down his face and that a lump had formed in his throat.

“Liam?” Niall answered his phone but got no response. Liam wanted to talk, he really wanted to but he couldn’t seem too, he was too emotional. “Liam, you there?” the blond tried again.

“I’m- I’m here.” he said, his voice hoarse.

“What happened to your voice? Have you been crying?” the blonde voice sounded worried.

Liam then let out a breathy laugh, “apparently, didn’t notice until now.”

“Why were you crying?”

“Hopefully you’ll like tomorrow’s present,” Liam said imitating Niall’s accent and voice, “you little shit.”

Niall then laughed, and oh, how he had missed that laugh, “I take it that you liked it then?”

“Like it? That’s an understatement there, Horan. I completely adore it, I’m going to put that on my phone and listen to it until I fall asleep. It’s beautiful, the song, the lyrics, your voice, Niall, I-“ he cut himself with a sob, “come home, I miss you.”

Now it was Niall’s turn to deal with a lump in his throat, “just a couple of days more, babe, I promise, don’t do this to me.” His voice sounded now hoarse.

“Sorry,” Liam said and Niall could hear him clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, “sorry. Thank you for this, it’s amazing.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“Can I ask for something?”

“Of course, whatever you want, Li.”

“I’m going to bed, can you just- can you just sing to me? Or talk to me until I fell asleep?” Liam asked sheepishly and blushing even though the blond couldn’t see him.

“Of course, babe.”

Liam then told him to wait for a minute until he got out of his clothes and got into the bed. Niall had opted for talking to him, he knew Liam found his voice soothing when he talked softly. He told him about his day, about the tour, the people he got to meet and how amazing his fans were. Liam had made some comments at the beginning but then the comments were shorter every time he spoke, and his voice was softer until Niall was the only one talking and he could hear soft snores from the other side of the line.

“Sweet dreams, baby, love you.” Niall whispered before hanging up.

*

The next day when Liam woke up, all tangled up in between the sheets, his phone right next to his head on the pillow, he cursed himself for falling asleep so quickly and not have listened to Niall’s voice longer. But then he remembered the previous day’s present and a smile was creeping his face. So he was quick in grabbing his laptop and carried it to the bed, put his headphones on listened to the track on repeat for a good half an hour. Or maybe it was a whole hour? Who knows.

He spent the day making Christmas shopping and every place in London was completely crowded, some people looked like they were around to kill theirselves over some items. _‘Very clever, Liam, always leaving Christmas shopping for the last few days when everything’s a chaos!’_ he thought to himself.

He bought mostly video games, cd’s and football related stuff to his friends, nothing to cheap but not too expensive either.

For his parents, books. They loved books, maybe they even loved books more than they loved him. Well, maybe that was going too far. And for his sisters, of course, clothes, because girls love clothes, right? He hoped that was right because if not then he had no idea what to buy for them. What a good brother.

And for Niall… well, if he could have surprise presents every night, then he’ll get his own surprise when he gets home. You just wait and see. He smiled to himself when he found the perfect present, he hoped Niall will like it as much as he did.

He got home almost for dinner, so he just made himself some soup because he had been outside all day and he was cold and soup was good. After dinner he decided to read some. He laid on the bed, opened the book and after reading like… three pages, he was completely done with it. Reading was not a hobby. Nope, not at all. So he just spend a good amount of hours in bed, not sleeping but daydreaming about how life would be with Niall in the future. What would happen if he make it big, if he had to go on tour for several months, if he’ll have the chance to go on tour with him some day, just… stuff.

He was woken up from his thoughts when the bell rang and then he stood up quickly from the bed and went to the door. Damn, how did the presents got there if he never saw anyone in the corridor?

He was surprised to see just a small piece of paper folded in two lying on the floor in front of his door. It had a channel, the name of a program, and an hour written on it, and then, _‘just watch it! x, Ni.’_ He frowned and got inside to call his boyfriend.

After calling him two times, Niall answered and he sounded like he was on a hurry, “Li? I’m kind of in the middle of something here, everything alright?”

“Yeah, just wanted to ask what this small paper was about.”

“Oh, you just wait and see, Li. Just watch it, yeah?” Niall said and Liam could hear the smile in his voice, “I’ve got to go, love youuuu.” He said and then the line was dead before Liam could even respond.

He went to bed after setting his alarm clock at 11a.m., the hour of the program Niall told him to watch. He was usually up before that but these days you never knew.

When he woke up the next morning, it was 10:15a.m., which gave him time to have a shower and some breakfast before whatever it was that he was going to see on that program. So he turned off the alarm before it went crazy at eleven, and got up from the bed.

After having a shower, the clock marked 10:50, did he really spend that much time on the shower? Oh well. He went to the kitchen and made himself a coffee before going to the living room and sitting on the sofa and turned the TV on.

At exactly 11:10, Niall’s face was on the screen. He frowned, he didn’t tell him he was doing interviews. _‘Well, what are promos about, you dumb?’_ he thought to himself.

“So, here we are with the new, upcoming singer, Niall Horan!” the interviewer exclaimed and the camera focused on Niall, sitting on a red couch, smiling and waving at the audience of the program in the studio that was cheering and screaming. “I’ve been informed that we don’t have a lot of time, so I’ll try to make those questions everyone’s been asking, is that alright?” she asked him with a smile.

“Of course.” He nodded and smiled too. Liam sighed, he missed that smile.

“So tell us about how you got to where you are now, was this always a dream for you or did it just happened and now you’re here?”

“Kind of both, you know? I’ve always dreamed about singing and having a career, I just thought it was impossible, like ‘pff, who would ever want to hire me to sing, I can’t even sing’,” Niall said, gesticulating with his hands, “but I didn’t give up, you know, I just went and play guitar and sang in small café’s while studying, ‘cause I still had a normal life then, not that I don’t have one now, but you know what I mean. And one day a man came up to me and gave me a card and told me to call him if I was interested of making what he saw there into a career. And then it all took off from there.”

“It was hard, right? I mean, it still is, being away from family and friends…”

“Yeah, yeah, it definitely is, I miss them all a lot. It was kind of hectic at first and I was kind of lost, I didn’t really know what I was getting myself into but then it all came back together and here I am, I guess.” He laughed.

Liam was watching the interview intently, and as much as he loved seeing Niall’s face at least on TV (even though he looked for some videos from the tour on youtube, but none had a very good quality), he still didn’t understand why the blonde asked him to watch this.

“Tell us about how you write your songs, are they for someone in particular? Someone in your life you miss most than just family and friends?” the interviewer asked interested and with a raised eyebrow.

Liam felt how the beating of his heart increased. Niall wasn’t going to… talk about him, right? He wasn’t allowed to.

“Yeah… actually, there is someone.” Niall said smiling fondly.

“Oh, and who’s the lucky lady?” she asked, leaning forward a little.

“It’s… it’s not a she. It’s a he.” Niall said with a shy smile and blushed cheeks, but his smile was still there. And then the crowd was silent for a minute before they erupted in cheers. Niall’s smile grew bigger.

“Oh.” She stated surprised and sat straighter again, “well, that was… unexpected” she giggled. “Tell us something about him, then.”

“I- I don’t know, what do you want to know?”

“Have you been together for long?”

“Yeah… quite a long time actually, I’m surprised about how good he’s dealing with me touring and stuff, haven’t seen him since the tour started.” Niall said with a sad smile.

Liam was completely static, he couldn’t believe Niall just came out on an interview. I mean, it was not news for their families or friends, but it was something new for the media and the fans. He hoped they wouldn’t have to deal with hate, he didn’t want to make Niall’s life miserable.

“Oh, you must miss him a lot. But you still talk everyday, right? Do stuff to keep things interesting and heated between the two of you?” the girl interviewer spoke then with a wink and a smug smile.

Niall just blushed harder, “I’m not commenting on that,” he laughed nervously, “but we do talk every day, is like our days are not complete if we don’t.” he said and the whole people on the audience went ‘aaaaaww’.

“So why the sudden need to come out? Why did you choose to come out right now?” the interviewer asked now, a little more serious.

“Well… we’ve always wanted to tell the world, I didn’t want to lie to any of my fans, and I didn’t, I never spoke about my private life, but that was because I wasn’t allowed to. But after insisting my manager to let me do it and told him that, I hope, it won’t hurt my career, he let me do it. So I decided to do it near Christmas as one of the many presents I’m giving him.”

“Oh, you’re giving him lots of presents? That’s so cute.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I won’t be able to make it home for Christmas this year, it’s going to be the first one we’ll be apart since we’re together, so I wanted to make it up to him.”

“That’s adorable, he’s so lucky, you’re very charming, let me tell you.” She laughed.

Liam was now completely surprised at how open Niall was being and that his manager let him talk about his sexuality. This was by far the best present, only Niall knew how much he wanted the world to know that Niall was his to have and hold and protect and love. _‘Wow, I’m turning into such a girl’_ Liam thought to himself and snorted while kept on watching the interview.

“Can you give us a name?” the girl asked excited.

“Uhm, I really don’t want to expose him that much yet, but I can tell you his name starts with an L.”

“Okay, I’ll take that. Does L know you’re here? Is he watching this?”

“I told him to, so I hope he’s not missing this or I’ll kill him.” He laughed.

“Well, our time is up now, thank you so much for your time, Niall, and I really wish you and L the best. And for your career, of course.” She smiled and shook his hand.

“Thank you too. And thank you to everyone who supported me until now and I hope that everything I talked about today doesn’t harm my career or my relationship. I also want to thank all my fans for being so supportive of everything I do, I love you lots, guys.” He smiled.

And then the girl started talking about a different topic. Liam just stayed right in his spot on the sofa. Those were probably the most thrilling ten minutes of his life. He didn’t know how much time he spent there consumed by his thoughts until his phone started ringing.

“Hello? Niall?”

“Yeah. Did you see the interview?”

“I did. It was completely amazing, Ni, I can’t believe you actually did it, I am so proud.”

“Thanks, Li, I did it for you.”

“No,” Liam stated, “you didn’t do it just for me, you did it for us, you knew how important it was for both of us to let people know how we felt towards each other. And I- I’m surprised and I am so, so happy, Ni, I can’t begin to explain you.”

“I love you.” Was all Niall answered to what Liam just told him.

“I love you too. Really, it’s-“ he started but he stopped talking ‘cause he could hear lots of noise coming from the other side of the line. “Ni? You still there?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” the blonde replied almost yelling, making Liam chuckle, “I’m going outside the studio and there’s plenty of people.” He added.

And Liam was about to talk when he heard people screaming, _‘we’re so happy for you, Niall!’_ , _‘tell L we love him too!’_ , _‘we love you no matter what!’_ and Liam then couldn’t help but smile big.

“Can you hear them, Li?” Niall’s voice said.

“Yeah, I can hear them, I can’t believe it, this is wonderful!” he exclaimed.

“I know!” Niall yelled on the phone and then there was silence and a sigh, “I’m inside the car now, I’m waving at the people. Can’t believe this, is so surreal. They’ll know you soon. I mean, if you want to.”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Liam said with a thoughtful voice, “I still like the idea of being Niall Horan’s little secret.” He said playfully.

Niall laughed, “you’re terrible, I swear. But okay, if you don’t want to, then we don’t have to.”

“I was kidding, Ni, of course I want to. I want to be by your side every step you make, and if that means dealing with tons of people, let’s bring it on. And if someone hates on us, then we’ll smash them.”

Liam could almost see Niall smiling wherever in the world he was, “you’re great, thank you, Liam.”

“Anything for my baby. Now, I need to go wrap some presents, yeah? We’ll talk later. Love you!”

“Alright, see you soon, love you too!”

Liam hung up and now he was sure, more than ever, that he had chosen the perfect present.

*

That night, exactly at 00:00, the bell rang again, and when he opened the door, he was faced with two bags. He took them inside and went to his room and took the items out and placed them on the bed. Clothes. Clothes? He frowned, and not any clothes, these were expensive and refined ones. And then, shoes. Well those were damn fine too.

He found a little note at the end of one of the bags. _‘Wear these tomorrow at 7 p.m. and be ready by then. Love you! x, Ni.’_ , hm, weird.

He tried to call Niall to ask him what the hell was going on but he wasn’t answering, he must have been busy. But ten minutes later, he got a text from him, _‘can’t really talk right now, sorry babe! hope you liked your present, be ready (;’_ , it said.

 _‘I don’t know what you’re planning but I’m always ready baby (; love you!’_ he answered back before going to bed.

*

It was now December 24th, Christmas Eve. Liam woke up and let out a sigh. He was spending the holidays alone for the first time ever. Or not. He remembered Niall’s present and the little note. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen but he had a feeling that it was going to be good and he was going to be surprised.

During the day he could barely eat from the anxiety, let alone stay still. He paced around the flat all day. He tried watching TV, a movie, reading a book, taking a nap, he swear he tried but he just couldn’t, the excitement was getting the best of him.

Around five thirty in the afternoon, he was ready to get a shower, so that’s what he did. He took a long warm shower, hoping it would take the nervousness away. Needless to say, it didn’t work.

Once out of the shower, he dried himself and looked in the mirror and decided he needed to shave. Or not. He didn’t really want to shave completely so he just trimmed it a little. _‘Now it looks good’_ he thought. He brushed his teeth and styled his hair a little, not too much and went to the bedroom to put the clothes Niall has sent him. They were simple but classy, black tight pants, a white button up shirt, a black vest and shiny black shoes.

He looked at himself in the mirror, should he wear the shirt all buttoned up? It looked a lot classier that way. Or should he just leave the top buttons open? Looked sexier that way. Ugh, why was it so difficult?! But in the end he chose to use them all buttoned up.

There was still five more minutes until seven, so he decided to wait in the living room. Longest five minutes of his life, thank you.

When the bell rang he almost jumped from the sofa, and when he opened the door, he found a little paper. Again. He unfolded it and read an address and then Niall’s handwriting: _‘go there and tell the security guy your name, he’ll tell you what to do from there. Love you lots! x.’_

As soon as he read the note, he had this feeling that taking Niall’s present with him would be a good idea. It was small anyways. So he went inside the flat again and grabbed the present in a rush and put it on the inside pocket of the vest.

He took his keys, phone, wallet and put a coat on (a black one so it match the clothes) and headed inside the flat and then the building. Shit, it was cold, and if he wasn’t wrong, it was going to start snowing soon.

He took a cab to the address that was written on the paper, it was about twenty minutes away from where he lives and when the taxi driver told him they were there, he looked outside and then back to the paper with a frown. A hotel? He handed the money to the driver and got outside the car, walking to the front door of the hotel. It looked really, really fancy from what he could see from the outside, weak and soft lights and purple sofas. The furniture was all dark wood and shiny gold.

The security man stopped him when he got to the door. “Name?”

“I’m Liam Payne.” He told him.

The man smiled a little at him, something that kind of terrified him but the smile was gone quickly as he opened the door for him, “take the elevator and go to the last floor, then to the door at the end of the hall.”

Liam then nodded and muttered a “thank you” before going inside. There were nice people sitting on the reception of the hotel, well dressed and having drinks or coffee. He walked past them and pressed the elevator button and waited a minute before the doors were opened in front of him. The building had twenty floors, so he pressed the ‘20’ button. His heart started beating frantically in his chest, he wasn’t sure what he was going to be faced with but at the same time was excited, the past days had been all surprises and he was sure Niall had a nice surprise for him.

When the doors opened, he was faced with a long corridor in front of him, weak lights at the sides, illuminating. He stepped outside the lift and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and stared at the door in the other side of the corridor that was facing him. That was it then, here we are.

He took a step and then another, and another and let his feet guide him until he was standing in front of the door. He put his hand on the handle and slowly opened the door. He was faced with a room which had all the lights out except for candles that were settled on a table that was ready for dinner. There was no wall, but instead a large window glass from where you can see the whole city. It was beautiful. He walked until he was standing in front of it and looked down. London looked amazing from up there, and it just started snowing, which made it even more beautiful.

“Missed me?” someone whispered in his ear and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled at the irish accent. See? He knew it was a good idea to bring Niall’s present.

“Like you wouldn’t know.” He answered and turned around to place a kiss on Niall’s lips. “You been laughing at me all these days, that’s not funny!” he said when he pulled away.

Niall laughed, “I wasn’t! I wanted this to be perfect.”

“You could have just came home with absolutely nothing and it would have been perfect anyways.”

Niall rolled his eyes, “let’s just enjoy this, yeah?”

Liam nodded and kissed him again before they both walked and sat down on the table facing each other.

He didn’t know how long the food had been served but it wasn’t cold. Huh, magic. At first they just ate in silence, stealing glances at each other.

“This is stupid, we haven’t seen each other for four months and we’re not even talking.” Liam stated and Niall chuckled.

“Right. I should tell you about tour, I’m thinking about taking you with me the next time, you’re gonna like it, and I won’t miss you that much.”

“I’d like that, I think we can arrange something.” Liam smiled. And just like that, Niall started talking about all the places he’s been too during tour and all the places he wanted to take Liam so they could visit them together. All the people he’s met, how amazing the shows and his fans were.

“So did you like all your presents?”

“Absolutely, all of them.” Liam smiled at him.

After they finished eating, they moved to the sofa where they were more comfortable. Liam then looked at Niall with proper attention, “you look good” he told him. Niall was wearing a white shirt with no buttons and tight black pants too, and a formal jacket. His shoes were a little more informal than Liam’s though. Well, Niall wasn’t one to wear formal clothes anyways.

“Why, thank you, Li. You look amazing too, but,” he said and moved his hands to unbutton the two top buttons of Liam’s shirt, “now it looks better. Makes you look sexier this way.” He smiled and Liam kissed him.

Most of the time on that sofa was actually spent kissing, there were some short conversations in between but yeah, they had a lot of kissing (and other activities for later too) to catch up with.

It was 11:55 when Niall stood up from the sofa and grabbed Liam’s hand and walked to the window.

“Looks beautiful, doesn’t it?” he asked and they both looked at the streets of London now covered in white.

“It does. Thanks for bringing me here.” he told him. He was about to speak again but Niall was faster.

“There’s another reason why I brought you here.” the blonde told him and blushed. He looked nervous.

“Yeah? What is it?” Liam asked and then Niall got on one knee and took out a small box and opened it, Liam’s eyes went wide and his mouth opened as to say something but he couldn’t really find the words. He could see it in his eyes how nervous Niall was.

“Liam, I-“

“No, no, no! You’re ruining it!” Liam exclaimed in defeat and Niall’s face suddenly changed to one of confusion and sadness.

“W- what?” he asked and Liam could see his eyes going a little watery.

“Oh my God, no! I didn’t mean it like that.” Liam tried to fix what he had just said. _‘Way to go, Liam, very smooth’_ he thought to himself and then he went on one knee and took the small velvet box he had put on the vest pocket before he left the flat and opened it. Now it was Niall’s turn to be speechless.

They stayed like that for a minute until Niall talked, “we’re so stupid.” He said and then burst out laughing, Liam following him. Niall shook his head and stood up, offering his hand to Liam, who took it and then they were both standing in front of each other.

“Can’t believe we’re so connected.” Liam smiled.

“Perfect timing.” Niall said and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and kissed him deeply.

Liam was the first to speak when they pulled away, he then lifted the small box again and opened it in front of Niall’s eyes who was smiling, his eyes shining bright as ever under the weak moonlight, “would you do me the honor of marrying me, Niall?” he asked softly, looking straight into Niall’s blue eyes.

“Only if you agree to marry me.” Niall told him, now opening his little box, showing a single ring.

In any other situation, if it was just one of them who was proposing, then they’ll be nervous as heck. But as they both did, they were completely sure the other one would say yes. What are the odds about the two people in a relationship proposing, right? Guess they were that special.

“Of course I will.” Liam said and pressed his lips against the blonde’s ones who kissed him back immediately.

Liam then took Niall’s left hand and slide the ring on his ring finger and then Niall did the same with him. They stared at their hands with big smiles on their faces.

“Hold on, don’t move your hand.” Niall said while taking his phone of his pocket and taking a picture of their hands.

“What are you doing?” Liam asked confused.

“Letting the world know that I am now engaged to the most amazing guy ever.” He smiled while he typed.

 _‘We’re so dumb. I proposed. He proposed. We said yes!’_ Niall tweeted with the picture of their hands with their respective rings attached.

“Now that we’re done with all the romantic part, I think we should celebrate,” Niall said in a low, seductive voice and wrapped his arms once more around Liam’s neck while the older boy pulled him closer by wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist, “don’t you think?” he finished saying.

“Hmm, I think that’s quite a pretty good idea.” Liam said and kissed him.

“Shall we?” Niall asked then and led Liam through a door to a bedroom.

Well after that, the rest was history.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to make this a lot shorter but this is what came out. Apparently I'm not good at short stories.  
> I tried to make it fluffy and I hope I succeeded. Thank you to whoever gave me that prompt 'cause I really enjoyed writing this! I hope you like it as well. (:  
> Just let me know what you think about this and thank you for reading! I wish you all a very happy holidays! (: x  
> (remember you can still leave me any prompts if you want, just go to my page and look for the work called 'prompts!' and that's it!)


End file.
